Ojos de Ambar
by OoLucyoO
Summary: Tercer cap después de tanto tiempo! perdonenme por tardar! porfavor dejen R&R se los pido osino me desmotivo xD!-- Llegó el momento del drama, no todo podía ser color de rosa, no?
1. Encuentro

Cuando te conocí, apenas y teníamos 16 años, llegaste como estudiante de intercambio al instituto al que me había costado tanto adaptarme con una sonrisa radiante posada en tus labios, mirando a todos con tus ojos claros, luminosos. Te presentaste, pero no dijiste tu nombre, solo dijiste que esperabas llegar a ser parte del grupo, qué torpe, pensé, que ilusa, piensa que será parte del grupo, algo que a mí todavía me cuesta trabajo.

Nadie preguntó tu nombre.

Todos te miraron sonriendo con hipocresía, te invitaban a sentirte segura, pero pensaban en qué "prueba de iniciación" te harían pasar. No pasó mucho tiempo, faltó que intentaras sentarte a mi lado, para que te jugaran la broma más antigua y pesada de todas, quitaron la silla y caíste bruscamente al suelo.

Llorar, salir corriendo, levantarte en silencio y sentarte conteniendo las lágrimas de la vergüenza mientras todos se burlan de forma cruel, todos eran escenarios posibles que pudiste representar, todos te miraron en silencio para intimidarte más aún, pero tu eras diferente, y como tal, reaccionaste de una manera distinta a lo común, simplemente echaste la cabeza hacia atrás y te pusiste a reír, ¿Reír? Si, a reír, reíste de una forma tan liviana y real, tan espontánea que arrastraste a todo el grupo a imitarte, todos rieron entretenidos por la extraña reacción, con ese simple gesto, con apenas 10 minutos de pertenencia al grupo, ya te los habías ganado a todos.

Después de tu "iniciación", la cual aprobaste sin problemas, comenzó la clase, historia, todos escuchando el monótono discurso del profesor sobre tiempos pasados, pero tú, sentada a mi lado y al lado, decidiste romper el hielo.

¿Nee, cómo te llamas? – me preguntaste sin mirarme, observabas al cielo a través del cristal, allí te gustaba imaginar la historia, no dentro de un salón, y creo, que aún te gusta hacerlo.

Mi nombre es Nana – respondí mirándote.

Nana... – murmuraste al aire con voz perdida – suena bien, ¿no crees?

Eso creo – repuse confundida, nadie le había prestado esa atención a mi nombre.

Y...

Espera – interrumpí - ¿cuál es tu nombre?

Apoyaste tu codo derecho en la mesa y lo doblaste para poder apoyar tu rostro en tu mano extendida, con la otra acomodaste tu cabello claro, abundante y ondulado, y volteaste a verme, sonriendo, mirándome con tus ojos brillantes, ambarinos, extraños.

Soy Nagisa, Sagan Nagisa, mucho gusto Nana-san – te presentaste.

No supe qué más preguntarte, mi mente de pronto se quedó en blanco, tú volviste a mirar por la ventana, claramente te entretenías más imaginando viajes históricos fantásticos con personajes que combaten y aman, a estar conversando con alguien que no tiene nada que decir.

A la hora de almuerzo, fuiste a la cafetería, te vi y te llamé, viniste a mi lado sonriendo, como siempre, te guié hasta donde se podía comprar algo de comer, de lo que elegiste un modesto emparedado y una gaseosa, pagaste y esperaste a que yo comprara lo mío,

Comimos en la azotea, aisladas, distanciadas de toda molestia, seguramente todos estarían buscándote para saber más de ti, los habías impresionado. No pude evitar preguntar.

¿No sería mejor, o, más divertido para ti si estuvieras con los demás? Seguro quieren conocerte – sugerí con mi mejor sonrisa.

Estabas mirando al cielo otra vez mientras masticabas silenciosa y lentamente un trozo de tu emparedado cuando mi pregunta interrumpió tus pensamientos; tragaste súbitamente y me miraste con expresión interrogante. Pregunté de nuevo.

¿No preferirías estar con los demás, Nagisa-san? – resumí mirándote.

Me miraste sin decir nada, permanecimos sentadas en silencio segundos eternos, una suave brisa pasó a nuestro lado y, como si te lo hubiera ordenado, tomaste un poco de tu gaseosa, sonreíste y preguntaste.

¿Tanto te molesta mi presencia, Nana-san?

Caí en pánico súbitamente, ¡Eso no era verdad! ¡No es cierto, al contrario!, Quise gritar, pero mi consiente censurador evitó tal imprudencia, en cambio, respondí disimulando mi creciente confusión.

¡No, no es eso Nagisa-san! Solo pensé que te gustaría estar con más gente, conociendo personas... – dudé – más interesantes que yo.

Dejaste de sonreír con lo que tu rostro tomó una expresión muy dura, pero no agresiva, era algo extraño, sobrenatural, tus ojos me miraban fijamente, buscando algo en mi interior, esquivando a mí consiente censurador, aún así me hablaste con voz comprensiva para subirme el ánimo, apoyarme.

¡No te subestimes así, Nana-san! – exclamaste – después de todo, no vine contigo para hacerte sentir mal – agregaste con voz más calmada, recuperando tu sonrisa.


	2. Amistad

Después de aquel día nuestra amistad se acrecentó, y, con el tiempo, llegué a descubrir muchas cosas interesantes sobre ti, como tu fascinante interés por las ciencias biológicas y químicas me atraía de cierto modo, te maravillaba la idea de saber lo que ocurría al interior y al exterior de nuestro cuerpo.

Es más, un día, después de terminar un experimento de química que por supuesto terminaste con un éxito rotundo al ver que el resultado era perfecto, exclamaste:

¡Oigan todos!¡Mi próxima hazaña será crear mis propios humanos artificiales! ¡Ustedes son testigos de que me impongo esta meta y que no descansaré hasta cumplirla!

Te miré. Te miraron. Y rieron, todos rieron fascinados con tu aparentemente imposible meta, parecías ofendida al notar que no te tomaban en serio, pero ¿Cómo podrían? Lo que estabas diciendo era totalmente patético, era obvio que no lo cumplirías, o al menos eso creían, craso error.

Salimos de clases, tomamos el mismo camino siempre, y aunque tenía conciencia de que vivías lejos de mi casa cada día permitía que me acompañaras hasta ella sin oponer ninguna clase de resistencia, no quería que fuera diferente.

Nee, Nagisa-san- llamé con timidez.

Me miraste sonriendo, ya nada nos atormentaba, el frío no nos tocaba, parecía que el tiempo se hubiera detenido.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntaste.

Tuve que ordenar mi mente y mis palabras antes de contestar, lo siento, carezco de tu espontaneidad. Al fin sugerí:

¿No te gustaría ir por otro camino esta vez?

¿Otro camino?

¡Hai! Conozco un camino muy bonito, ¿te gustaría conocerlo?

Me miraste dubitativa, seguro dedujiste que era un camino más largo, llegarías tarde y eso podría traer consecuencias, no conocía a tus padres, quizás te regañarían, o peor aún...

Está bien – decidiste- te seguiré – concluiste sonriendo.

Bien, vamos, yo te llevaré, Nagisa-san.

Y llevada por un impulso casi sobrenatural, incontrolable, tomé tu mano; estaba tibia y era suave, y te jalé suavemente iniciando tu caminar, llevándote por los caminos de grandes árboles sin hojas, secos, rendidos al frío.

¿Sabes, Nagisa-san? Yo si creo que vayas a cumplir tu meta – dije mientras corríamos.

Lo sé – respondiste sonriendo – nunca lo dudé, Nana-san.

N o pude evitarlo, me sonrojé por primera vez, sentí que la sangre hirviendo inundaba mi rostro, me sonrojé, por ti.


	3. Separación

Pasaron 7 primaveras, 7 veranos, 7 otoños y 6 inviernos desde aquel entonces y nosotras ya no pasábamos tanto tiempo juntas ya que al parecer, y por azares del destino habíamos sido elegidas para formar equipos diferentes…si, me refiero a nuestros verdaderos nombres. Tú me habías ocultado sobre tu verdadero nombre, que no te dejaban llegar muy tarde a casa por tu entrenamiento para ser un "Luchador"… el luchador de "Hopeless", por mi parte, mi nombre apareció mucho después, hace no mucho: "Masterless", qué irónico, sin maestro, sin amo… y encima era el "Sacrificio".

Habíamos terminado la escuela ya, nos graduamos con todos los honores, empezaba otra etapa de nuestras vidas, una etapa que quizá no disfrutaríamos tanto…

Era un día lluvioso y frío, penetrantemente frío… la verdad, hace mucho que no te veía, hace aproximadamente 3 semanas que no sabía nada de ti. Había recibido una nota el día anterior:

"_Nana-tan: _

_Mí querida Nana-tan… _(Si, me sonrojé al leer esa parte)

_Lamento no haber dado luces de mi existencia últimamente ,pero he tenido algunos problemas aquí que me han impedido el salir con frecuencia, de verdad lo siento… necesito decirte algo… por favor, te espero en media hora en aquel lugar… no faltes… te lo ruego… _

_Nagisa"_

Mi corazón latía muy fuerte cuando terminé de leer tan breve misiva. El lugar no me quedaba muy cerca ahora, pero alcanzaría a llegar en media hora así duera lo último que hiciera.

Mucho tiempo, de verdad.

Caminé por el camino nevado. Anoche había caído tanta nieve que todo había quedado enterrado y cubierto de blanco y ahora encima estaba lloviendo… bueno, si para algo me habían entrenado era para soportar el frío, además iba abrigada, de zapatos gruesos, pantalones, camisa y un abrigo, todo oscuro, además de una bufanda que ella me regaló para nuestro 5 año de "aniversario de habernos conocido", el único problema es que estas cosas no abrigan mucho si están mojadas por la lluvia.

Llegué al lugar prometido con toda calma, a paso lento me interné en aquel claro al que habíamos ido hace 6 años, aquel camino más largo que me habías ofrecido aquella vez…

Y te esperé… ya solo quedaban 5 minutos…

Corrí a toda velocidad, había cerrado la sombrilla, no me importaba mojarme con la lluvia si así podía ir más rápido, mis botas chocaban con el agua que había formado charcos turbios en el suelo. Mi abrigo estaba mojado al igual que toda mi ropa, me pesaba, pero podría llegar, ya faltaba poco…

Lo logré. Aquí estaba al fin, aminoré la velocidad hasta que me detuve, solo al ver tu figura, esperándome, mirándome.

Nagisa-tan… - murmuré con la respiración entrecortada- aquí estoy… como pediste…

No sabes cuanto me alegro… - respondiste sonriendo, pero en un instante esa muestra de alegría se esfumó, como el vaho que salía de tu boca.

Tuve un mal presentimiento… te miré con miedo, mucho miedo.

Lo siento… - dijiste al tiempo que bajabas levemente la mirada, te veías triste, cosa inusual en ti… el mal sentimiento en mi interior se acrecentó.

Qué ocurre, Nagisa…?

Debo irme por un tiempo Nana… me temo que tendremos que separarnos – dijiste mirándome.

La frase resonó en mi mente una y otra vez mientras caía en un estado de shock muy profundo.

"Irme" "Temo" "Separarnos…"

[Fuera de la historia:

Hola chicos gracias por comentar,

Se que demoré pero es que tuve tantas cosas, como mi último año de escuela –x-

Espero vuelvan –w-

Y quería abrir una sección en la que si quieren me mandan preguntas vía review y yo se las respondo cuando publique el siguiente episodio

Esop, por si tienen alguna duda.

Nos vemos!]

_._


End file.
